Jay Jay's Bad Dream/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport at night.) Narrator: It was a peaceful night in Tarrytown. (Dissolve to a shot of the moon in the distance...) Stars sparkled like diamonds on a black velvet sky. (...then to an overview of the kids' hangar.) All was quiet, until... (The silence is broken by the sound of an ominous howling in the distance; cut to a close-up of a sleeping Jay Jay inside.) Jay Jay: ''(snores loudly)'' Huh?...W-wha...? (Another howl; in an instant, the jet plane opens two blue-violet eyes and lets them flick back and forth all over the place, absolutely freaked out.) Jay Jay: What was that? (Eyes and head still flicking everywhere, the camera widens to frame Snuffy and Tracy sleeping soundly next to him; they don't seem to stur.) Jay Jay: Oh. I must've had a bad dream. (He taxis forward.) Or was it real? I don't see anything. (pauses) Gosh, I never noticed before how dark it is in here! Narrator: You know, sleeping alone in the dark can sometimes make dreams seem so real. And that's what Jay Jay was feeling. Jay Jay: Now what am I gonna do? I'm wide awake! (pauses) Maybe I can sing myself back to sleep. (He sings a melody to himself quietly and rocks slowly back and fourth in turn, but sounds a bit off-key and rather unsure while doing so.) Narrator: But Jay Jay couldn't go back to sleep. Because of his bad dream, he stayed up—eyes wide open until morning. The song Jay Jay is singing is "Nobody Does Things Better Than Big Jake", the song Tracy wrote as her birthday present for Big Jake in "Big Jake's Birthday Surprise". (On the end of this, the view dissolves to an overview of the hanger; now it is morning. Jay Jay taxis slowly out. We hear the sound of propellers spinning as Big Jake approaches him and he voices a yawn.) Jay Jay: Morning, Big Jake. Big Jake: Well, good morning, Jay Jay. Oh, looks like somebody didn't get enough shut-eye. Jay Jay: (stagey) Who, me? No way! (weak chuckle) I got plenty of sleep, Big Jake. I did have a little dream that woke me up, but it was no big deal. Big Jake: Well, okay, if you say so. But if you wanna tell me more about that little dream of yours, I'll be in my hangar. Jay Jay: Thanks, Big Jake. But honest, it's no big deal. Big Jake: Okay. Bye-bye, Jay Jay! (He goes off.) Jay Jay: See ya, Big Jake! (Only after Big Jake has left gives Jay Jay to come forward, as if the coast is clear. He resumes his normal speech pattern, but sounds quite worried.) Jay Jay: I just don't wanna tell Big Jake about how bad my dream really was. I don't want him to think I'm afraid. And I'm not even sure I wanna tell my friends about it—they'll just think I'm bein' old scaredy plane. (Off he goes; dissolve to a stretch of sky. Tracy zooms into view from the top at a long distance and comes slowly forward.) Narrator: That afternoon, as Tracy zoomed through the skies, trying to see how fast she could go... (Cut to a head-on view of a slightly exhausted Jay Jay flying; Tracy zooms past.) Tracy: Come on, Jay Jay! I'll race you to Lightning Bug Lake! (She flies upward.) Jay Jay: (tired) I'm right behind you, Tracy, but it won't be long before I'm in front. (Jay Jay yawns and closes his eyes; Herky hovers down to him at high speed.) Herky: Hey, whaddya know? I'm faster-r-r than Jay Jay! Look! (He zoom o.s., causing Jay Jay to stur; Tracy reenters at the same time.) Jay Jay: Huh? (eyes open) W-w-what? Tracy: I see it, but I don't believe it. (Herky rejoins.) What's wrong, Jay Jay? You always win. Jay Jay: I guess maybe I... (yawns) I didn't get enough sleep last night. Herky: How come? Jay Jay: I uh...uh-I-I...I just had a little bad dream. But it was nothing really. (Another yawn.) Narrator: Poor Jay Jay didn't want to admit to his friends or to Big Jake that his bad dream made him feel afraid. Herky: Look on the br-r-right side, Jay Jay. You'll have another-r-r chance to catch up on your-r-r sleep tonight. (The jet plane groans to himself in reply, clearly not liking this request.) Jay Jay: It's awful hard to look on the bright side of things, when my bedroom's so dark! (He slowly shakes his head, and the scene dissolves to an overview of the airport, the sun is going down. Another dissolve brings us to the kids' hangar as Herky and Tracy gather up, Big Jake passing by; the lights are on inside.) Big Jake: Okay, bedtime, everybody! Goodnight, and sleep tight. Tracy, Herky: Night, Big Jake. Tracy: Night, Herky. Herky: Night, Tr-r-racy. (They yawn and start to leave, but are stopped when Jay Jay suddenly enters, now feeling all hyperactive. He sounds as stagey as he did with Big Jake.) Jay Jay: Come on, guys! It's too early to go to bed, yet! (Herky lands.) Herky: I don't know, Jay Jay. Whenever-r-r Big Jake puts the wor-r-rd "bed" in fr-r-ront of the wor-r-rd "time", that pr-r-retty much means the day is over-r-r for this little helicopter-r-r. Jay Jay: (faking concern) Oh, right. (hyperactive again) But if you snooze, you lose! Tracy: Jay Jay, what are you talking about? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Well... (Back to him.) If you go to sleep now, you'll miss out on the best game of Follow the Leader in the entire history of Tarrytown! Come on, whaddya say? Tracy: Jay Jay, are you wanting to stay out because you're worried about having another bad dream? Jay Jay: (chuckles wacky-like) Me? (more chuckling) Worried? (suddenly blue) Uh...I guess I am a little. (hyperactive again) But staying up will be fun, I promise, guys! Tracy: Well...I guess we could stay up a little while longer. (Herky's rotor spins.) Especially if it will make you feel better. Jay Jay: Great, you're the best! Follow the leader—that's me! Jaunty piano/woodwind melody, bright 4 (C major) (Off he goes, the other two following behind. Dissolve to a stretch of the now dark blue night sky; Jay Jay flies into view from a long distance, rising upward and diving downward slowly in time before gradually floating closer to the screen.) Light percussion/strings in, short woodwind section after each line Xylophone seeks in on fourth line Jay Jay: Sometimes I'm up, sometimes I'm down Sometimes I feel like I just can't get off the ground Just a little bit scared, just a little bit blue Just a little bit (Tracy and Herky fly up alongside.) Hey guys, I don't know what to do Woodwind notes become slightly more energetic Xylophone seeks in on Herky's line Tracy: When I am up, you might be down Herky: You need a lift? I'll be ar-r-round Tracy: No need to hide it if you're feeling blue Just let me know, I'll tell you what to do Herky: Ya pr-r-romise? Woodwinds out, drums/xylophone in; double time feel (She does a sideways loop-de-loop around Jay Jay, the latter facing forward while copying said move.) Tracy: Go digadeezipzipzipdiggadoo That's S.O.S. for "me and you" Go digadeezip, and you know who Will zip to help you through Drums out, double time feel ends (She returns to her original position; Jay Jay briefly lets his head hang low.) Jay Jay: Sometimes I hide my feelings and just wing it But two of my friends can see I'm not the same (He flutters his wings for a moment on "wing it", smiling in turn; Herky sways swiftly back and forth.) Herky: Sometimes I know the song, but I can't sing it Half time feel But at least I know a sound that will br-r-ring my fr-r-riends around Drums/tambourine in, double time feel (All three perform two loops of various flying tricks: Jay Jay somersaults, Tracy barrel rolls, Herky turns in a circle.) All: We go digadeezipzipzipdiggadoo Jay Jay: That's S.O.S. for "me and you" Tracy: Go digadeezip, and you know who Will zip to help you through All instruments out except strings, stoptime (Cut from one singer to another as they sing their respective lines, finishing with the group shot.) Jay Jay: Me Tracy: Me Herky: Me All: Me All instruments in, double time feel (They do their flying tricks from earlier once.) All: We'll digadeezip, digadeezip Digadeezip to help you through Go digadeezip, digadeezipzip Digadeezipzipzipdiggadoo Song ends in time with last syllable (All three zoom upward; dissolve to another stretch of night sky. At a long distance, Jay Jay flies into view and does a loop-de-loop, then goes o.s. One by one, Tracy and Herky do the same.) Narrator: Jay Jay was being the best leader ever, and following him was great fun. But even the best game ever can lose its charm if it's played past one's bedtime. (Head on view of the trio in formation; Herky has joined them, obviously weary.) Herky: Oh my, this game's r-r-really wear-r-ring me out. (Close-up of him, he yawns.) I can't keep my eyes open. (He groans; widen to frame the other two.) See ya, guys. (He exits.) Jay Jay: Herky, come back! You have to play Follow the Leader! Don't go to sleep! Tracy: Maybe Herky's got the right idea. Maybe we should be following the sleeper. (She dives out of view; dissolve to outside the kids' hangar as Tracy heads toward it, only to be stopped by the still hyperactive Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Come on, Tracy! We have lots more games to play! Tracy: (yawns, groans slightly) I'm too tired to play anymore, I've gotta go to sleep. Jay Jay: What you need is...is...uh...exercise, yeah! Let's race and see who's the fastest! Tracy: Well...okay. Jay Jay: Ready? Set...GO! (He zooms out of frame.) YEAH-HEH, SEE? THIS IS FUN!!! Tracy: Yeah... (yawns) I love a good race... (Her head lowers, eyes closing in turn as she drifts off to sleep.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Tracy? Rise and shine! (He zips up to her.) Tracy!! Narrator: Poor Jay Jay. He wasn't able to wake Tracy up. (Tracy snores softly.) So, like the good friend that he is, he gently pushed her into the hangar so that she'd sleep comfortably. Jay Jay finally decided to face bedtime all alone. (The jet plane goes behind his sleeping friend and nudges her slowly in the direction of the hangar. After this, dissolve to inside, the lights are out and Snuffy has joined, sleeping soundly next to Tracy. Jay Jay comes in, still wide awake and sounding as fearful as the night before.) Jay Jay: Well...my friends are asleep. Now what'll I do? It's so dark outside. What if I have another bad dream? Narrator: Suddenly, Jay Jay heard a noise outside. (It is the scary howling from last night, accompanied by something crashing; startled, the jet plane gasps.) Jay Jay: W-w-what was that? Who's out there?! (He taxis forward a little and gasps.) Oh no, maybe it's the thing that made the sound in my bad dream! (Cut to outside; Big Jake is here, voicing a reassuring chuckle.) Big Jake: Don't worry, Jay Jay. It's only me. (Jay Jay comes out.) Jay Jay: Big Jake! Am I glad to see you! Big Jake: And I'm always glad to see you, too. Now what's this I heard you say about...a sound in a bad dream? Jay Jay: Well, it's like this: I heard a bad sound, and then I had a bad dream last night. Ever since then, I've been afraid to go to sleep, but I didn't want to bother you about it. Big Jake: Oh, Jay Jay, now listen. I care about you very much. And when you really care about someone, it's never any bother to talk about the things that bother them. (Close-up on the listener; he continues o.s.) Besides, being scared is nothing to be ashamed of. Jay Jay: It isn't? (The scary howling is heard in the distance, which hits the jet plane hard as he turns in its direction.) Jay Jay: Whoa, that's the sound I heard! Big Jake: (chuckling) Why, that's nothing but Mr. Pingrie's dog. Jay Jay: It is? Hey, I like that dog! He's real friendly! Big Jake: So you see, some bad dreams aren't as scary when you know it causes them. Jay Jay: Now that I know it's just a friendly dog, maybe I won't even have a bad dream anymore. (suddenly scared again, glancing toward the hangar) Even though it is...kinda...dark in my hangar at night. Big Jake: I've got an idea. Why don't I ask Brenda Blue to install a night light in here for you? That always helped me sleep better when I'' was a young plane. '''Jay Jay:' It did? Big Jake: (from o.s.) Yup. Jay Jay: Gosh, that's a great idea! Big Jake: (from o.s.) Good. (cut to frame him.) And remember, the dreams come with a very special promise. Jay Jay: What's that? Big Jake: Well, that they'll fade away when you wake up in the morning. Jay Jay: (giggles) Great! (pauses) Um...Big Jake? Is it okay if I still feel a...teensy-weensy bit scared once in a while? Big Jake: Well, you bet. And whenever you feel that way, it's okay to tell me or any other grownup that cares about you, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: You know, I feel better already. (He giggles in turn.) Big Jake: Well, I'm glad, little buddy. (A smile plays itself across the jet plane's face in turn; dissolve to an overview of the airport as the sun comes up.) Narrator: The next morning— (Dissolve to the main hangar, Tracy and Herky saunter around.) —when Herky and Tracy awoke, Jay Jay was missing. They searched high and low for him, until... (They reach the hangar, the camera shifts to between them as they peer inside. What is before them is Jay Jay and Big Jake, sleeping soundly as the camera cuts to the former as he snores.) Narrator: There was Jay Jay fast asleep— (Pull back framing Big Jake.) —right next to Big Jake's protective wing. See how he's smiling? (Close-up of him.) That's because even in his sleep, Jay Jay knew that he'd never have to face a bad dream all by himself again. (Widen to frame the others on the end of this; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts